


I Feel It Coming

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Frottage, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Roy decides to borrow Dick's mask for the Halloween party while Dick decides to go as a famed heroine.





	I Feel It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Roy/Dick porn for Day 11 of Kinktober. For the prompt "Cross-dressing"
> 
> Enjoy!

Donna laughed the moment she saw Dick’s costume. 

He did a little spin, the blue skirt floating up a little higher as he did. The others cheered, Donna clapping her hands with a delighted little grin. “Diana would be proud.”

Dick smiled in return as she blended into the crowd and Roy came in closer. When Dick got a better look at him in the dim lighting, his eyes widened. Clad head to toe in black, Roy had managed to get his hands on a pretty realistic replica of the NIghtwing costume. Complete with the finger stripes. 

He turned to the side, an eyebrow raised above the domino mask as he preened. “What do you think?”

Dick’s eyes traced Roy from head to toe, a familiar heat coiling in his center. The leather hugged every inch of Roy’s body, clinging tight to his bulging biceps and toned thighs. It hugged his ass like a dream and Dick clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching out. When he returned to Roy, the redhead was smiling knowingly. 

“Where did you get that?” Dick asked.

Roy’s grin widened as he moved closer, taking hold of Dick’s hands and placing them on his hips. “Feel?” Dick’s palms slid along the smooth fabric, sliding over the defined muscles encased in leather. “Pretty close to the real thing, huh?”

Dick smiled, cocking his head to the side. “If you wanted to be me so badly, you could have just asked.”

Roy’s eyes glittered, “I’ve been trying to get in your pants for years.”

It startled a laugh out of Dick as Roy pulled him into his arms. “That’s bad. Even for me.”

He let Roy pull him to the dancefloor where the music was booming and the strobe lights overhead illuminating the blue stripes in Roy’s suit. He pulled Dick closer to him, his hands on the tight red leather over Dick’s lower back. Dick could feel the bass thumping throughout his body. It was something smooth and sultry, a beat that made him want to dance. 

It had been so long since he’d had a night off. In between training with Tim, keeping Damian and Bruce from killing each other and taking care of Blüdhaven, he hadn’t made much time for himself. He’d missed this: the thrill of the music blasting all around him, writhing bodies twined together and swaying to the melody. Even more, he’d missed Roy. 

They moved together, rolling their hips in time to the music. Roy’s hands slid down to his bare thighs, his hands rough and strong. Dick shivered, rocking against him. As they danced, Roy’s hands slid further and further up, beneath the hem of Dick’s skirt. High enough that Dick knew the moment Roy felt the silk beneath his fingertips. His eyes widened in disbelief as he palmed Dick’s ass, holding him tight. 

It had been a last-minute addition. One that was just for Roy. The costume had come with boy shorts but Dick thought the silk blue panties would be a nice touch. They’d felt wonderful on his skin when he’d slid them on and now, feeling Roy’s hands slide over them, they made his stomach tighten in anticipation. 

Roy nosed into his throat, rocking against him more intently as he guided Dick’s rhythm. They moved together in perfect sync, Roy’s thigh slotted between his. The leather was smooth and a little cold between Dick’s legs but it quickly warmed as he lost himself in the slide. It was quite some time before he realized the cloying heat in his center was spreading and he was pressed hot and hard against Roy’s body. His cock pulsed needfully in the silk as Roy’s whiskers scratched along the delicate skin of his neck.

He moaned, lost in the blaring music surrounding them. Roy’s hands tightened around him, even as Dick started to realize that he needed to pull away. If he didn’t, he would make a mess. His hips rolled greedily against Roy’s, chasing the friction. His breath quickened and he pulled his face away to look Roy in the eye. 

Green eyes stared back at him, lustful and possessive as Roy’s large hands gripped him tight. There was no denying it: Roy had felt him hard and needy against his thigh. Even so, he continued to rut against him, quickening his pace. Dick bit down a plea, stomach tightening as his corset started to slide down his chest. 

Roy rose a hand, sliding his thumb over a hardened nub, lips parting as Dick keened. Roy leaned in closer, working Dick with his hands, a toned thigh slotted nice and snug between Dick’s. Giving in, Dick nosed into Roy’s throat and let himself go. A smooth slide of the hips and he spilled messily into his panties, the wet warmth spreading between them. 

Roy panted wetly along his throat, working him through it. Dick let Roy take care of him, his cheeks flushed from arousal and embarrassment. Roy grinned against his cheek, kissing him brazenly before holding him tight as the song drew to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr!](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
